


Wordpicture: Alexander Scott

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [17]
Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-25
Updated: 2003-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	Wordpicture: Alexander Scott

Standing there, your hands on Kelly's back, you have to fight to remain focused.  


It's a job, you tell yourself. You're playing a part and so is he and there's nothing between you. Sure, you clicked immediately and you each seem to know, instinctively, what the other is thinking. But that doesn't matter. And it doesn't matter that you can feel the play of every sinew under his coppery skin, or that you can smell the sweat on him.  


He pretends he's a tennis player and you pretend you're his trainer. And you make the world safer. It's better than a coaching job, after all, isn't it? And in the United States that you hold so dear, you'd likely be a lot less free than you are here, Civil Rights movement or no. So you play the game, because it's all you've got. Kelly Robinson, tennis player of small renown, travels the world, dallying with women far and wide, while you, his faithful sidekick, stand by.  


Oh sure, you tell him about your conquests and you wine and dine the ladies when he's around. You play your part. After all, that's what the government pays you for. That's why they recruited you in the first place, right?  


But sometimes, in Hong Kong or Frankfurt or Katmandu, you tell him about your girl of day--usually as he's off to a date with his own--and you go off by yourself, dressed to the nines, looking for all the world like you're not coming home.  


And sometimes you don't. The world's a big place, after all. The cities are rarely without their... special avenues. So you find one, and in your safe, anonymous, government-issued persona, you find a guy--never too young, never looking too much like Kelly. And in an alley or a fine hotel or behind a screen in a worn-out old building, you close your eyes and pretend that you can still feel his every sinew under your hands.

* * *  
The End


End file.
